Never Forgotten Day
by Ivy Ashnan
Summary: Eirene is forced into Feudal Era Japan after she encounters nasty weather and a strange shrine. When she appears in the past an angry Sesshomaru violently confronts Eirene and begins shouting at her, but she doesn't understand him. Why does he hate her and how will she survive?
1. Chapter One: The Dream Begins

The weather was horrible, it was a Sunday afternoon and the clouds were so black that they enveloped all of the sun's rays. That morning the sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky, but as the afternoon passed the winds became stronger and the clouds moved in rather suddenly, before long the weather changed into storm like conditions in an instant. Eirene was dashing through the streets trying to find a dry place for protection, she was becoming extremely numb and with no umbrella the rain was blinding her. Her skirt and sandals was no match for the pouring rain and her jacket wasn't meant for extreme weather. She searched around everywhere but all she could see was the street in front of her, like she was running in circles in a maze. All the buildings had vanished and only the pavement remained. Her extremities were becoming cold and numb; she absolutely wasn't prepared to die of hypothermia.

Why did a hurricane have to come on my last day in Japan? Eirene thought to herself as she panicked to find a place to shelter her from the rain. It looked like a ghost town, no lights were visible, no people in the streets, no cars in the road… If she had been more superstitious than Eirene would have suspected that something wasn't right.

There was a sudden gust of wind that knocked Eirene off her feet and then another gust of wind swept her up into the air. She fell down in a grassy park area and when she was able to stand the fog rolled in thick. I'm lost…I can't see a thing… Eirene starting wandering around on her hands and knees trying to keep close to the ground so she didn't fly away again, she needed to find a building fast or else she might be suffering worse than numb toes. In a blink of an eye the fog was gone and Eirene could see the sky, the clouds started forming into a cyclone. The clouds started to rumbled and there was a great deep movement within the earth that scared Eirene into stillness.

She wanted to move but she felt like something was preventing her from moving, with her eye she spotted a large tree in the middle of a court yard. Eirene sensed that there was something off about that tree; it was the only thing that was moving with the wind. She wondered quietly to herself when lightning struck the tree. The flash of light made Eirene scream and the blast made her body fly backward. Her body slammed into something solid, something with a door and an inside. She forced herself to turn around and she realized that she was against a shrine. I'm saved!

"This sucks...:" Eirene said laying her back on the twitching door. Her left shoulder and right knee were throbbing with dull pain; her head and lower back were aching too. She felt dizzy and her vision was blurry. She was worried that the fall she had did more damage to her than she thought. "Thank goodness this shrine was here."

She stared at her surroundings, waiting for her vision to sharpen. After a while her vision came to she noticed something rather odd. In the center of the shrine was a water well, "a well, in a shrine...why would they build a shrine over a well?" Eirene thought this was a funny thing to do. Her body ached with pain but she mustered up the strength to stand up and walk down the steps to the well. She rested her hands on the well and it crumbled from underneath her fingers. She jumped back alarmed that the well was so fragile and brittle.

Crap, I better get out of here before this place collapses on me. She made for the door but something stopped her in her tracks. She could feel something behind her, but it wasn't human, she turned around and she saw nothing but the well. Eirene, the blow to her head was making her hallucinate. She put her ear next to the door and all she heard was a raging storm outside, maybe it was better that she stay in the shrine until it passed.

She sighed, what's better? Being trapped or being lost in a storm? Eirene hobbled over to the steps, sat down and put her face in her hands. She was so confused, the weather report said it was going to be sunny all day, and then a hurricane comes in. She was also confused because as soon as the weather moved in everyone disappeared, and the houses and businesses disappear, the only thing that Eirene seen since the storm came in was a tree and this shrine.

Eirene rubbed her yes and blinked, and then she saw something even stranger. There was a blue light coming from deep inside the well. Where is this source of light? Does the well actually have water in it? Eirene thought to herself, she stood up and walked to the side of the well and bent her body down to have a look inside. She didn't see water but the light was changing to different shaded of blue, like a pond or lake. She bent down a little more to get a better look and the door flew open with a gust of wind. Before Eirene could react she was struck by a bolt of lightning. She was struck still, not able to move her limbs. Another gust of wind came through the door and knocked Eirene into the well.

Instead of crashing to the ground Eirene felt the sensation of floating. She was consumed by the blue light and she felt an immense amount of force being put onto her. What the hell is going on? She looked around and a bright light was shining in the distance. Eirene tried to move toward it and suddenly she was lying on her back looking at the brilliant rural sky. It was so beautiful, Eirene has never seen the sky so pure, so magnificent, and she was almost brought to tears. She started moving her fingers and toes, then her elbows and knees; everything seemed to be moving fine now. She stood up and stretched her limbs wide and deep.

She looked up around her and she was inside the well, but where was the shrine? She climbed up sat on the edge and thought, what the hell happened? Why is there a meadow and forest here? Am I still in Japan? She had no idea why things were so bizarre. I must be knocked out somewhere dreaming this right now; there is no way that there would be a transporter in a Japanese well shrine. She was in so much pain and she was so out of her mind that she thought she was hallucinating hard. She looked at the moon and noticed a small gray dot that was getting bigger by the second.

She felt a great sense of fear while watching it grow and her instinct told her to run away into the forest. She swung her les over the well and sprinted into the cover of the trees. She was running for her life, but she didn't know why she was running. She didn't have any proof the gray dot was going to hurt her but she was on autopilot. She heard something move behind her and she darted to the right and toppled into a clearing. The first thing Eirene noticed was the tree from earlier, but it was in this forest.

Something definitely was fishing here, what the hell was going on and what the hell was she running from? She stood up, turned around and suddenly was trapped by a large powerful hand, which was wrapped around her neck. The attack slammed her head and she was having problems seeing again, her eyes were heavy. A man was yelling at her, she couldn't understand him but he was also tightening his grip on her neck, she couldn't breathe and she started to struggle. Her eye shot open and all she saw was brilliant golden eyes that looked angry. He began yelling at her again and she still couldn't understand him.

"I don't understand." Eirene gasped as she put her hands in his, trying to loosen his grip. He jerked her around and held her higher and tighter, still yelling at her. "I don't understand anything that you're fucking saying!" Was she really going to die like this? He shook her and knocked her against the tree again.

She was losing all her will to fight for her life. He just kept yelling the same thing and knocking her against the tree. She glanced at him, he was tall, handsome and alien almost. He wasn't human, but he looked human. He had long silver hair, purple marks on his face, a fluffy shoulder scarf, Chinese looking armor and two swords. One of the swords was twitching, she was captivated by it. She made to touch it with her fingers and it flew out of its sheath straight into her hand.

Eirene was then consumed by light.


	2. Chapter Two: Memoriam

_The light cleared and Eirene felt a sense of peace and blissfulness as was walking through a lusciously green meadow that was between a large roaring river and a dense forest. The birds were singing pretty love songs to each other and there was always the scurry of a tiny mouse or fox nearby. The day was absolutely beautiful and she was enjoying the afternoon breeze with the sunlight on her face. Eirene had a feeling that she had never been to the meadow before in her life but it seemed so familiar, like some sort of déjà vu scenario. She looked toward the forest and she notice that there was something shiny and red at the foot of a dead maple tree. Eirene was naturally curious and she strode over to investigate. She knelt down and touched the substance with her hand, it was blood. Eirene examined the sample in her hand, it looked different to her, the color was slightly different, and so was the consistency, it was thicker than normal. Eirene then noticed that there was a trail of blood leading deeper into the thick foreboding forest. Curiosity was playing with her. She knew that if she left the safety of the meadow she would be prey to any large predators. She already knew what she would do before she even thought about the possible outcomes; Eirene was determined to see what was wounded so badly. Taking a large breath Eirene stepped into the forest and followed the blood down a windy scattered path, up and down hills and across streams and brooks. After some time Eirene was navigating through thick woods going down a steep gorge when she heard a sound and Eirene jumped anxiously. It shocked her so much she lost her footing and starting tumbling down to the valley at an alarming rate. She was so disoriented that when she finally finish rolling her head was spinning and intense stabbing sensations in her back. She suddenly felt the movement of someone else and when she tried to lift her head she hit something solid and hard. Her head was now spinning and throbbing with pain, there were a pair of boots in front of her nose. She stared for moment then she slowly tipped her head to gaze upon her unexpected companion. She was surprised; she could feel her heart flutter in her chest and her stomach dropped. He was unbelievably handsome for a demon, his long silver hair was pulled back, and there were purple markings on his face. He owned two deep golden eyes that pierced her soul with a hostile energy… _ Haven't I seen that before...? _He was tall and strong, but injured. There was blood coming from his left shoulder and right knee. _Why does that seem so familiar…? _Eirene sadly smiled at him. He immediately turned around. Her head and back throbbed in dull pain but she did not make a noise. "I need no pity from a Human." The Handsome Stranger said coldly. What he said shocked Eirene but she replied, "I would dare not pity you, but only to wish that your suffering was over. "He turned his head back and their eyes met, her heart jumped into her throat, beating so hard that she was sure he could hear it too. "Do you fear me human girl?" He asked with amusement. Eirene had to think for a moment, and then it came to her. She stood up on her feet and raised herself as high as her body would allow with such encompassing pain. "I fear not death, not by you. My only fear is seclusion from my loved ones." Eirene felt slightly uncomfortable but then she noticed that his facial expression had changed. He was being introspective, like what she said hit a heart string. All of a sudden the fog rolled in and there was only Eirene and the Demon. _ Wait…How do I know he's a Demon…? _Eirene and the Demon were floating in the middle of foggy nothingness; his clothes and hair were flowing in some invisible wind, the effect made him look heroic and magical. She was abruptly aware of the fact that she was wearing a beautiful pink Kimono, her hair was extremely black and long, she also had bangs. _What's going on…? _ She regarded the Demon and he had moved closer to her. His expression was kind and loving, it warmed Eirene's heart. She felt an overwhelming sense of love and sorrow at the same time. "You are truly one of the same." He spoke to her gently while his hand brushed her cheek. She couldn't move or speak; she was frozen in his trance. _ What the hell is happening to me…? _Eirene could hear her heart pounding her in ears, she felt like she was having a panic attack in her head, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but something felt off. "What do you mean by 'one of the same'?" Eirene asked summoning up her strength to find the truth. He smirked and laughed tremendously, "All in good time, my dearest." Eirene was becoming skeptical that she was dreaming; this couldn't be tangible whatsoever. There were no such things as demons where she was from. _Where am I from…? How did I get here…? _ Eirene was searching the reaches of her brain to find some connection of what happened before she met the demon. It came to her in a spark, the demon from the tree, the one that was yelling. _And then… that sword… _The demon embraced Eirene and said, "Please help him, Izayoi…" The Demon kissed her softly on the forehead, and raging wind consumed her. Eirene felt a tremendous pressure where he kisses her and memories flooded into her mind, they were integrating with her own. A whole life worth of memories and experience flashed before Eirene's eyes. The woman Izayoi was born in a castle and the demon was her lover…he became her husband… she had a son with him… her lover died rescuing her and their newborn… she died young because of a broken heart… _ Why is this happening…? _Eirene didn't like it, she felt like she was spying on someone's most private moments. Eirene didn't understand the significance of knowing this woman, what did she have to do with Eirene? She tried to recall everything that happened up to this point. The angry Demon…the sword…the mysteriously familiar meadow…the Demon Lover… His injuries… _What did he say again…?_ "One of the same…" Eirene found her answer and the wind became stronger. She fought hard against its' power. It was too great and she lost all energy to keep fighting, the wind engulfed her in cold and Eirene lost consciousness again._

One of the same…


End file.
